


Perfect Boyfriend

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai is in a bit of denial. (And so is Zuko really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> A rejected backstory idea for regular Youtube ’verse. No Mai bashing intended whatsoever.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 14 "Distort," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Mai had the perfect boyfriend. They lay around like cats, complaining about the same things. He held her hand during her first big defiance of her parents, a belly button ring that she took out and let heal over the next day. They hung out together all the time. He’d do anything to make her happy. And when they made out, he never tried to do more than kiss her because he assumed she wasn’t ready for anything else. At least that was what she assumed. She knew it could be that she had scared him so much when sparring as children that he was afraid to go any further without her expressed permission. She kind of liked that thought. He always stood up for her even though she didn’t need him to. He was awkward in public, but Mai didn’t really like going out anyway. And when she walked in on Zuko sucking his best friend’s cock, he was just…he…they were…Zuko said he loved her just the other day and Mai had the perfect boyfriend.


End file.
